ggz_vietnamfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Story Map - Hướng dẫn cơ bản
Start Khi vào game lần đầu người chơi sẽ được xem qua một đoạn giới thiệu ngắn về cốt truyện bằng manga, tap vào màn hình để tiếp tục (Cảnh báo : 16+) Giao diện điều khiển ' '''Hết đoạn giới thiệu là phần hướng dẫn cơ bản của game. Buddy của bạn sẽ có áo lửa, Minigun và súng băng Hull. ' * Đây cũng là buddy duy nhất trong game mà bạn không rõ ID =]] * Chi tiết về buddy có thể xem ở đây Điều khiển vũ khí chia làm 2 loại : tự động và thủ công. Súng auto rifle, một số special và cưa điện có thể bấm giữ và bắn liên tục, trong khi các vũ khí còn lại phải bấm liên tục vào nút để bắn. * Một số vũ khí có thể sạc(charge) thì bấm giữ và nhả ra. Khi đang sử dụng vũ khí khác có thể bấm chuyển sang vũ khí sạc được và nó sẽ tiến hành sạc luôn không cần bấm thêm 1 lần nữa. Snipers là một ví dụ. Bạn có thể di chuyển 360 độ như đang chơi một game 3D. Bấm vào biểu tượng buddy dưới thanh máu để kích hoạt buddy. '''Làm xong phần hướng dẫn này bạn có thể sẽ phải tải thêm dữ liệu và lên Level 2. Sau đó game sẽ giới thiệu về trang bị cây gậy bóng chày vừa nhận được. Sau khi clear xong màn (Stage) đầu tiên, một khung thông báo sẽ hiện ra yêu cầu nhập Invitation Code (sẽ nhắc tới kĩ hơn trong phần Invite Friends). Nôm na là cách cảm ơn người đã giới thiệu/mời bạn chơi game này. ''' '''Khi thông báo này hiện ra, nhập code của người đó vào, cả bạn và người đó sẽ nhận được 50 kim cương, phần nickname nếu không thích có thể để trống (có thể sửa đổi trong phần setting tùy ý). Thông báo này chỉ hiện ra một lần duy nhất, nếu bỏ qua nó bạn sẽ không bao giờ nhập lại code này được nữa. Bạn sẽ được tặng 1 quả Rookie Gacha. Tại sao lại không đập luôn chứ? TIẾP THEO LÀ MỘT PHÁT GOLD NỮA =)))) Lên cấp Khi lên level bạn sẽ được hồi đầy bình STA. Lượng sta còn dư ở lv trước sẽ được cộng dồn vào, nhưng không vượt quá 2 lần STA tối đa của level hiện tại. Lên cấp sẽ được tăng HP, STA cap, Buddy cap, Cost cap. Level càng cao thì lượng tăng thêm càng giảm đi qua các cấp. Ở giai đoạn đầu bạn nên tăng cấp nhanh nhất để có thể mang nhiều trang bị. Vật phẩm hỗ trợ Khi tiêu diệt kẻ địch, chúng có thể rớt ra các vật phẩm để người chơi nhặt bằng cách đi lên. Khoảng cách nhặt đồ (loot range) thiết để nhặt vật phẩm có thể được gia tăng bằng các áo, VIP, Guild badge. Ammo.png|Hồi 20% đạn cho tất cả các vũ khí MEDIC.png |Hồi 20% máu tối đa Lootbox.png |Trang bị ngẫu nhiên. BIG MONEY.png |Lượng vàng nho nhỏ. Mất khi chết hoặc thoát ra. Khi đi map story bạn có thể gặp một số vật thể lạ một cách ngẫu nhiên. Nếu bạn chạm vào, chúng có thể mang lại hiệu ứng tốt, như double damage, hồi máu, mưa vàng… hoặc hiệu ứng xấu, như hố đen, sấm sét v..v.. * Katana : Tăng gấp đôi tốc độ bắn trong 20s * Lá cờ : Vô hạn đạn trong 20s * Áo giáp samurai : Chí mạng 100% trong 20s * Xe máy : Tăng x2 tốc chạy trong 15s * Điện thoại : Gọi buddy với thời lượng lên tới 60s. * Máy đếm tiền : Cơn mưa vàng !!!! * Bể tắm : Hồi toàn bộ máu và đạn * Đèn giao thông : Đóng băng toàn bộ zombies khi chạy qua * Mèo điện : Phóng điện xuống, gây sát thương và làm choáng người chơi. Nếu xung quanh có mèo điện thì sẽ kích nổ dây chuyền. * Lò vi sóng : Tạo 4 hố đen hút người chơi và zombies vào trong, đồng thời gây sát thương trong 4s. * Thùng dầu xanh : Bùmmmm! * Thùng dầu da cam : BÙMMMM ! Story Phần Story hiện tại có 20 chapter lần lượt theo thứ tự. Khi chơi đến màn giữa và màn cuối cùng của một map bạn sẽ đc tặng 50 kim cương. Trong mỗi stage đều có xác suất rơi ra những item nhất định như nguyên liệu hoặc trang bị, những item này nếu có sẽ nằm trong rương kho báu (item box) rơi ra khi hạ gục zombie. Mỗi map đều có 2 stage có xác suất rơi ra trang bị (vũ khí, trang phục, huy hiệu) gọi nôm na là đồ map. Bạn có thể mở bản đồ thế giới ra để dễ dàng tìm map cần chơi. Story 1.jpg|Chapter 1 World map.jpg|Bản đồ thế giới Từ chapter 1-17. mỗi màn có hai chế độ chơi : Easy và Hard, chế độ Hard chỉ được mở khi đã hoàn thành Easy. Cả hai chế độ có xác suất rơi item như nhau trong khi chế độ Hard cho nhiều EXP hơn. Từ chapter 18-20 có thêm chế độ Rookie. * Easy : map dài, chạy từ đầu tới cuối, chỉ có thể đi tiếp khi đã diệt xong quái. * Hard : Map ngắn, zombie xuất hiện liên tục. * Rookie : Chế độ cực dễ, loại bỏ hầu hết Elites khủng, với mục đích khám phá cốt truyện. Minigames Từ phiên bản 1.5, trong mục story thỉnh thoảng sẽ có những minigames vui nhộn xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên như dập tắt các đám lửa ma trơi, dùng thủ cấp 2 flying zombie để… bắn bida hay lắc điện thoại v..v.. Phần thưởng nhận được trong các minigames này có thể là gold, crystal hoặc 1 số item. Bonus ''' Một số map sẽ được tăng tỉ lệ rớt đồ, gấp đôi gold hoặc giảm 1/2 sta tiêu hao trong một khoảng thờii gian nhất định trong ngày. Hãy tận dụng. ----'''Story/Chapter---- Stage1.png|Stage 1 (1-6) (Apocalypse is here) Stage2.png|Stage 2 (1-8) (Kiana Attack) Stage3.png|Stage 3 (1-8) (Strange Lightning) Stage5.png|Stage 5 (1-9) (Unquenchable Desire) Stage6.png|Stage 6 (1-9) (Magic Canon) Stage7.png|Stage 7 (1-9) (Curiosity killed the cat) Stage8.png|Stage 8 (1-9) (Distaste) Stage8-0.png|Stage 9 (1-9) (Soul Watcher) Stage10.png|Stage 10 (1-12) (I Hope one day I could catch up to...) Stage11.png|Stage 11 (1-16) (The Untouchable Source (Pt.1&2)) Stage12.png|Stage 12 (1-16) (Classified Report (Pt.1&2)) Stage13.png|Stage 13 (1-16) (Source Contain (Pt.1&2)) Stage14 Final.png|Stage 14 (1-16) (Reason for Existence (Pt.1&2)) Phụ lục Bảng kinh nghiệm nhận được khi đi map : Click here Credits goes to the many players of Renegade, USA Forums, and GACHA group. Without them, this Google Doc wouldn't exist or be filled with data! Thể_loại:Story Thể_loại:Map Story